


Uhhh DnD stuff??

by Karkai



Category: DnD - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, OC, Okay more like enemies to lovers, Strangers to Lovers, dnd, first time writing anything serious, slowburn, uhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 15:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19403029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karkai/pseuds/Karkai
Summary: Basically two strangers, brought together by a semi-common goal, become friends and eventually lovers. The rest of their party has mixed feelings about the whole ordeal.This is basically just one shots based on sessions we've had. Completely fiction.





	Uhhh DnD stuff??

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh this is just me writing this stuff at like. 1 am so dont judge if its bad. Purely for me and my dm. Sooooo also characters:
> 
> Alasse- elf bard  
> Rhogar- sexy dragon man, dragonborn warrior  
> Roman- half elf ranger  
> Valder- dwarf paladin  
> Arizima - human rogue  
> Worthy - tiefling druid

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Uhh this is just me writing this stuff at like. 1 am so dont judge if its bad. Purely for me and my dm. Sooooo also characters:

Alasse- elf bard  
Rhogar- sexy dragon man, dragonborn warrior  
Roman- half elf ranger  
Valder- dwarf paladin  
Ari-human thief

That Night

It was a night like any other, with Valder watching over the others while they slept. After 4 hours, he woke up Alasse. Since she was a high elf, she didn't need to sleep that long and could watch the rest of the night. 

She sighed, got up, drank some water and sat down to prepare for the rest of the night. After about 5 minutes of boredom she had seen some things off in the distance, some things moving. Quick as not to make any sudden moves, she wakes up Roman to tell him she sees movement. 

Roman sees them too, slithering in the darkness. He whispers and tells her he's going to wake up the others and that she has to wake up Rhogar. She blushes lightly, head nodding at her task. Rhogar was huge, at least a foot taller than her. He was big too, all muscle and brawn and more brains than some in the group. As a dragonborn, it is natural for others to find him sexy, or handsome, or whatever adjective you could think of.


End file.
